The Fairest Bird
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Mereka tidak berbagi alamat email, tapi Akaashi selalu mengangkat teleponnya ketika Bokuto ingin mendengar cericip merdunya. Hanya dari perbincangan sejenak namun sering, ia tahu banyak hal tentang orang itu. BokuAka. Photographer!Bokuto. Alternate Universe. Alternate Reality. Please read the disclaimer below.


"Ya?"

_"Kuroo-_san_? Ah, sebentar_." Suara di telepon diam sejenak. Si perak menanti dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Terdengar kasak-kusuk lagi di seberang. Lalu suara itu lagi, "Maaf, saya rasa saya salah sambung. Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sebenarnya Bokuto ingin memarahi si asing yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dan menyebabkan burung yang menjadi target bidikan kameranya terbang karena kejut. Namun Bokuto menahan diri. Duduk dari tiarapnya di dalam semak-semak dan mendelik dengan kesal ke teleponnya, "Semua orang bisa salah."

_"Tapi sepertinya saya telah membuat Anda marah."_

Kini kesal itu tidak ada lagi di pancaran mata emas itu, pun digantikan dengan keterkejutan dan rasa ingin tahu. Bokuto sudah yakin ia menekan nadanya dan mengatur intonasinya agar tak terlihat sedang menahan emosi. Tapi orang ini menyadarinya? "Yah, sebenarnya sedikit. Tidak apa. Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Kututup."

.

.

"Halo?"

_"Oh ya ampun. Salah nomor lagi_." Bokuto ingat suara itu. Meski hanya sempat bertukar ujar beberapa patah kata saja, ia akan selalu ingat. Seperti ingatannya pada masing-masing cericip burung-burung yang selalu menjadi objek favorit bidikannya. "Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa. Tapi hei, kau selalu salah nomor. Apa hanya padaku atau kau hanya ingin menelponku?"

_"Maaf. Maafkan saya. Nomor telepon Anda sangat mirip dengan nomor kenalan saya. Saya rasa saya salah menekan satu angka saja. Tapi sungguh saya tak bermaksud—"_

Bokuto tertawa. "Tidak. Tak apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi memangnya kau tak menyimpan nomor orang itu ke dalam kontak teleponmu saja? Itu jauh lebih gampang daripada menekan nomor teleponnya kan?"

Ada sunyi sejenak di seberang sambungan. Sempat Bokuto berpikir dia telah salah berucap kata, namun si perak mendengar desah pelan seperti orang tertawa pendek, menahan senyum, "_Maafkan jika saya adalah orang yang repot. Tapi saya memang lebih nyaman begitu."_

"Oh, hei. Kau terburu-buru menghubungi orang itu?"

_"Uhm. Tidak."_

"Mau berbicara denganku sebentar? Oh, aku Bokuto. Bokuto Kotaro."

Bokuto siap jika orang itu menertawakan namanya. Seperti orang lain yang sering terkejut jika melihat kanji namanya. Tapi tak ada nada terkejut maupun geli di suara di teleponnya, _"Saya Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto-_san_."_

"Nama yang bagus." Bokuto tersenyum tipis, ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa sosok salah sambung ini. Suaranya yang indah, nama yang manis. Pikiran Bokuto mengawang. "_Terima kasih, Bokuto-_san."

"Jadi—kita telah berkenalan. Kuharap kau mengingat juga nomor teleponku ini dan jangan salah menelpon orang lain."

Bokuto mendengar desah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ah, ia ingin melihat senyuman itu secara langsung, _"Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Bokuto-_san_?"_

Si perak melongo sebentar. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mendengar cericip indah di telepon itu saja, "Kau—_uhm_—kau selalu berbicara seformal itu?"

_"Formal?"_ Bokuto mengangguk kuat meskipun ia tahu takkan disadari si pemilik suara di seberangnya, _"Ah, maafkan saya. Tapi begitulah."_

"Bagaimana jika sedikit lebih—hmmm—bagaimana ya? Kau tahu, aku sedikit merasa kaku dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Anda'."

_"Baiklah, saya akan menggantinya."_ Bokuto tersenyum puas. Ia ingin bicara lagi, tapi ada kasak kusuk berisik di teleponnya lalu Akaashi berujar, _"Maafkan aku, Bokuto-_san_. Aku harus pergi."_

"Baiklah. Akaashi. Jika kau menelponku, aku akan segera mengangkatnya."

_"Terima kasih."_

Si perak mencium teleponnya sekali ketika tak ada lagi suara di sana. Disimpannya nomor kawan barunya dengan gembira, sebelum masuk ke ruangan editornya dan mendapat teriakan, "KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI, KOTARO?!"

.

.

Mereka tidak berbagi alamat email, tapi Akaashi selalu mengangkat teleponnya ketika Bokuto ingin mendengar cericip merdunya. Hanya dari perbincangan sejenak namun sering, ia tahu banyak hal tentang orang itu. Meskipun Akaashi terus mengelak ketika Bokuto ingin tahu warna matanya, rambutnya, ataupun bentuk jarinya dan membuat si perak makin penasaran dengan bagaimana sosok pemilik si suara indah ini.

Mungkinkah gemuk? Karena itu Akaashi malu mengatakannya. Atau mungkin Akaashi memiliki jerawat? Atau rambutnya dicat dengan warna jelek dan malas ia potong sehingga pangkal rambutnya memiliki warna kontras berbeda? Atau justru dia botak? Atau mungkin orang-orang pernah mengatakan bahwa matanya menyeramkan sehingga ia tak mau berbicara tentang matanya?

Ah, asumsi kecil dan mengganggu itu selalu membebani pikiran Bokuto. Hingga akhirnya ia mengalah untuk menerka dan ujaran "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu, Akaashi? Kau tinggal di Hachioji bukan? Dekat dari sini. Dan aku sering ke sana. Burung-burung di sana sangat indah" terucap.

Akaashi diam. Tapi mengiyakan tak lama kemudian. Ia yang menentukan tempat pertemuan mereka dan Bokuto gembira bukan main karenanya.

Dan Akaashi adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ditemui Bokuto seumur hidupnya. Mata hijaunya luar biasa memukau, rambut hitamnya kelam dan menampilkan kesan anggun untuk wajah berbentuk hati sempurna itu. Wajah yang sangat cocok dimiliki suara seindah cericip burung nuri saban pagi. Tapi keanggunannya mengalahkan burung itu, sosoknya luar biasa di mata Bokuto.

Bahkan dari jauh pun Bokuto segera mengenali pemilik sosok anggun itulah Akaashi. Duduk tenang memandang ke depan, pada burung-burung yang bermain jenaka di kolam kecil di tengah taman. "Akaashi?"

Mata hijau itu menoleh padanya. "Bokuto-_san_?"

Senyuman bodohnya lebar bukan main bahwa tebakannya benar dan ia mendengar suara itu dengan langsung. Jauh lebih jelas, lebih menenangkan, dan lebih membuatnya bergairah. Ia duduk di samping si hitam anggun itu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Diraih Bokuto tas yang dibawanya. Ia membawakan Akaashi satu album favoritnya yang berisi kumpulan potret burung yang ia ambil selama ini dan selalu dibanggakannya ketika menelepon Akaashi.

"Apa itu?"

"Album foto yang kujanjikan, Akaashi. Aku tak bohong saat kukatakan aku fotograper terbaik di Jepang saat ini."

Senyuman itu tipis mendengar ujar penuh percaya diri si perak. Jemari lentik itu membuka lembar demi lembar albumnya, menikmati isinya. "Benar-benar indah, Bokuto-_san_."

"Tentu saja. Hehe."

"Aku sama sekali tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai seni, tapi bahkan aku tahu keindahan dan nilai di setiap ini semua."

Bokuto begitu senang melihat yang hijau itu menatap hal indah miliknya. Jemari gemulai itu terkadang mengusap lembaran fotonya. Sama seperti Bokuto sendiri yang acapkali takkan percaya bahwa itu semua hanyalah sebuah foto di selembar kertas. Seolah gambar itu hidup dan bergerak. Mengarung di dalam jiwanya.

Dan tanpa sadar Bokuto membidik Akaashi yang menikmati albumnya. Suara kameranya mengejutkan si hitam dan membawanya kembali ke alam sadar, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bokuto-_san_?"

"Ah, maaf. Maafkan aku."

Akaashi diam dan kembali menekuni foto-foto Bokuto.

"Burung apa ini?" Akaashi menunjuk sebuah foto burung hantu perak dan menoleh pada si perak. Bokuto melirik dan tersenyum, "Itu salah satu jenis burung hantu bertanduk, Akaashi. Sebutannya Bibo. Kau baru melihatnya? Haha. Burung hantu memiliki tanduk itu memang lucu sekali."

"Aku baru tahu burung hantu pun banyak jenisnya. Tapi ini sangat indah."

"Tapi kurasa ada yang jauh lebih indah. Burung hantu yang sangat anggun, Akaashi. Hanya saja aku belum mendapatkannya. Aku dan timku sedang dalam pencarian untuk itu."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau tak keberatan jika memperlihatkannya padaku jika telah mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja." Bokuto tersenyum lebar. "Eh tunggu, apa itu artinya kau tak keberatan bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Bokuto rasanya ingin berlonjak dan memeluk si hitam dengan bahagia. Namun ditahan dirinya dengan penuh upaya dan hanya membuatnya duduk tak tenang dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Mereka bertemu sebulan sekali, lalu menjadi seminggu, hingga akhirnya setiap mereka ingin bertemu tak peduli jika mereka baru saja bertatap muka, mereka akan kembali membuat janji untuk bersua. Bokuto selalu senang Akaashi memuji pekerjaannya dan Bokuto sangat yakin bahwa Akaashi senang karena melihat keindahan lain yang baru ia temui dari hasil jerih upaya Bokuto. Jika tidak sedang begitu, mereka akan berjalan mengelilingi taman, atau hanya Bokuto yang mencari objek lain untuk ia potret. Diam-diam ia membidik sosok tenang Akaashi, mungkin seringkali si hitam itu sadar. Namun ia tak pernah mengujarkan protes keberatan.

"Oh ya, Akaashi. Aku memiliki satu album baru lagi. Kau mau lihat? Ini jauh lebih bagus daripada biasanya. Ini adalah mahakaryaku."

Bokuto memperlihatkan senyuman bodohnya seperti biasa, namun jauh lebih lebar. Ia sodorkan album itu ke hadapan Akaashi yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar album itu dan Bokuto menanti dengan sabar hingga Akaashi berujar, "Ini sangat indah, Bokuto-_san_. Jadi, burung jenis apa ini?"

Bokuto membeku mendengar tanya Akaashi. Senyumannya menggantung dan ia menatap album di pangkuan Akaashi dalam diam. Album berisi kumpulan foto Akaashi yang selama ini diam-diam dibidiknya. Ada Akaashi duduk diam di tengah salju, Akaashi berdiri anggun di tengah hujan daun momiji, Akaashi berjongkok dan menikmati kesegaran aliran sungai kecil, Akaashi di bawah pohon Sakura. Semuanya tentang Akaashi. Ia berniat meminta si hitam itu untuk mendampingi hidupnya di akhir album. Bokuto ingin terus bersama Akaashi karena dia menginginkan Akaashi bahagia bersamanya.

Tapi yang ada di pangkuan Akaashi tepat halaman album permohonan lamarannya itu. Apakah si hitam ini bergurau?

"Apa maksudmu, Akaashi?"

Akaashi menoleh pada Bokuto dengan senyum tipis kesukaan si perak, "Burung yang ada di album ini. Semuanya sangat indah."

Setetes airmata Bokuto jatuh karena ia memikirkan sesuatu. Setetes lagi jatuh karena menyadari dugaannya benar karena Akaashi sama sekali tak bereaksi pada perubahan warna wajahnya. Bokuto tertawa dalam hati, senyumannya lebar bukan main, namun kosong. "Itu adalah burung terindah yang pernah kutahu, Akaashi. Sangat indah hingga aku ingin memilikinya. Kau lihat ini? Bulunya berwarna hitam alami. Bahkan lebih menyerupai hitam batubara, namun menenangkan seperti malam. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi yang paling kusuka adalah mata hijaunya yang luar biasa."

"Yang ini—" Bokuto menunjuk sebuah foto Akaashi dan sengaja menyentuh lengan si hitam agar ia tahu posisi telunjuknya mengarah, "Aku diam-diam mengambilnya saat musim gugur lalu. Dia begitu tenang dan kontras dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sangat cantik. Warna merah momiji benar-benar cocok. Yah, merah memang warna yang hangat. Dan itu sangat cocok untuknya."

Bokuto menerangkan dalam tangis. Akaashi menyadari perubahan suara itu dan menatap Bokuto tak mengerti, "Kau kenapa, Bokuto-_san_?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja. Benar-benar. Burung ini sangat cantik. Sangat indah."

**-end**

**Disclaimer: **Hak cipta Haikyuu semuanya dipegang oleh Harucchi Furudate _sensei_. Adapun saya yang meminjam tokoh untuk fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil selama proses pembuatan dan publikasi fanfiksi ini. Adapun pembaca semua dimohon untuk mendukung Harucchi _sensei_ dengan seminimalnya membeli komik Haikyuu yang secara legal telah diterjemahkan dan diterbitkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika telah ada di toko buku terdekatmu. Sekalipun ingin membaca manga Haikyuu dengan cepat dan online, bisa mengunjungi situs viz atau mengunduh aplikasi Manga PLUS yang dimiliki dan disediakan oleh Shueisha—penerbit asli majalah Jump tempat Haikyuu terbit. Itu selalu update setiap minggu kok. Mari legalkan cinta kita kepada Haikyuu dengan menikmati konten Haikyuu secara legal jua. Plis hindari membaca di situs illegal, ya. Ayo dukung mangaka kesayangan kita semua.

**A/N**: FF pendek berdasarkan prompt dari halaman 'imagine your otp' yang saya tulis tahun lalu di facebook dan saya alihsituskan ke fanfiksi dan AO3. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.


End file.
